Lucy's Story
by BrittanyDiamondCrystal
Summary: After her parents died in a car wreck, Lucy moves back to her home town, Magnolia, with her sister Wendy. Her bad girl attitude, follow her and her friends on their nightmare: High school. Pairings: NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe, and others. Please R&R! Rated for language and violence. WARNING: LISANNA WILL BE ONLY A LITTLE MEAN, NOT FULL BLOWN BITCHY High school AU
1. Fairy Tail Academy!

**Hi! I'm Britt. Right now I'm sick... UUUUGGGHHH! Anyway I hope you like this. If I get enough reviews I'll make it more than just a one-shot.**

 **I'm probably going to make this a little high school musical-ish...**

 **BTW: I have cheer practice, Track practice, Class president meetings, Girls' Football, and Math competitions, so I may not be able to update that often.**

 **P.M. me some ideas! I would love to know what everyone thinks.**

 **Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _ **(LUCY'S P.O.V.)**_

 _BEEP... BEEP... BEE-_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled as I threw my alarm clock across the room. Damn annoying thing...

"Lucy-nee you should get ready." That's my sister, Wendy. She's just about the only thing I care about in this world. Our parents, Layla and Jude Heartfillia, both died last year in a car wreck. I managed to save Wendy from the wreck, and we moved back to my home town, Magnolia. My dad was the richest man in all of Fiore. And since he was, that meant I was a target for kidnapping as well as Wendy. Since I didn't want her to be kidnapped I changed her last name to Marvell.

Also, I decided to take some self-defense classes. Originally I sucked. I still remember how I got to the top of my class...

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

 _I threw a punch to my opponent and missed. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me to her and kneed my stomach. I fell to the ground in pain._

 _"Ha. Heartfilia you are too weak to defeat me. You should be ashamed." She said._

 _"Shut up Angel!" I yelled and tried to stand up but she kicked me down._

 _"I wonder what would happen to you little sister if you couldn't protect her." She said. Other kids joined her in laughing._

 _"Leave me alone!" I started crying. Maybe she's right... I am weak._

 _"Aww is the baby crying? I knew you had no right to be here. Wendy has a better shot then you. What would she say to you right now? Oh wait! Let's find out," She said as the other kids moved._

 _I saw my 5 year old sister with her hands tied behind her back._

 _"Lucy-nee help!" She said before Angel took something from behind her back. I noticed it was Wendy's favorite stuffed animal-a blue-ish white-ish dragon with teal eyes._

 _"Grandeeney!" Wendy wailed and thrashed around trying to get out the ropes._

 _"You want this," Angel asked dangling it in front of her face," Then you or your good-for-nothing sister will have to beat it outta us." She said with a smirk._

 _There were 10 kids total: 5 behind Angel, 3 holding Wendy, and 2 on either side of me. I looked at one kid to my right and he punched my stomach. I look up to see Angel smack Wendy.. ANGEL JUST SMACKED THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF MY SISTER?! OH HELL NO!_

 _I get up automatically and punched the kid to my right in the face. I felt his nose break under my fist as he flew back about 3 feet. I sensed the kid to my left run to me behind me and raise and arm to grab my. I kicked my leg up and out behind me and leaned forward and kicked her in the jaw. I put my leg down and looked at Angel. Her eyes were wide. She then smirked and said," Get her," as she pointed to me._

 _3 came running at me. I jumped high in the air and landed on one's shoulder and kicked his head sideways and sent him flying to the left. I spun and landed with my right leg extended and in the crouch position and my right fist on the ground. I glared at the other two. They had their mouths ajar and eyes wide. They were shaking in fear. I ran up to the one on the left, a girl, and elbowed her stomach and then punched the guy to my right in the face. I turned to the girl and kicked her in the face, sending her to the ground. I then flipped the guy onto the girl. I looked at Angel. She was still smirking?!_

 _"I guess your a little stronger, but you won't beat me. Get her!" She yelled, but the 3 near her ran. I quickly took off my shoes and one from one of the others. I then threw it at the shoes one by one. Each one fell to the ground and groaning, holding their heads. I turned to the ones holding Wendy. They were shaking.._

 _"Run!" I growled/yelled. They ran as fast as possible after untying Wendy. I turn to Angel and get into the fighting stance._

 _"Well, Heartfilia, prepared to lose?" She said smirking. She ran to me. I haven't noticed before, but her hands and her stance is all jacked up. She swings at me and I just kick her in the face. She fell back holding her mouth. She bent over spitting out... what was that? TEETH?! Oh well..._

 _"You BITCH!" She yelled._

 _"Well you- wait a second. How do you know that language?" I asked She got up and limped over._

 _"My mom has serious road rage..." She sighed and face-palmed._

 _"I understand.." I sighed._

 _"Anyway.. Ready to get your butt kicked?" I asked and literally kicked her in the butt._

 _"OWW!" She hollered. She fell on the ground on her stomach. I sat on her back facing her legs with her thrashing under me. I grabbed on of her legs and bent it backwards really far._

 _"AHHH!" She screamed. I did the same to the other side and the did it both at once. I turned around and grabbed her hair. I leaned forward and said, "Night-night." and slammed her face in the ground. She looks passed out. I got off her and I see Wendy crying and holding her doll._

 _Let's go, Wendy." I said I stopped at the entrance because I say me sensei. I bowed politely and he looks like he is shaking. Why?_

 _"H-h-here, L-L-Lucy. Y-Y-You c-can be the sensei h-h-helper!" The sensei helper is like the next best thing to the sensei. It means he has complete trust in you and your his number 1. That or he's afraid of you..._

 _"Thanks sensei, but I'm not coming back." I said and walked past him with Wendy._

 ** _~FLASHBACK END~_**

"Okay Wendy. It's you first year as a freshman. You ready?" I smiled at her. She was wearing a two ponytails on either side of her head, a red and white jackets with an orange bow around her neck, a black and white skirt, thigh-high socks, and white sandals. _**(A/N: LOL her regular look)**_ That's what all freshmeat- I mean freshman- wear. I got up and took a shower. I got out and dried my hair. I can't believe my hair is down to my knees already. As I'm fixing my hair I start singing a famous song:

 **(LUCY)**

 _(WENDY)_

(BOTH)

 **Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy**

Then Wendy came running into the doorway sayin':

 _(hey what's up girl)_  
 **Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city** _(let's go)_  
 **Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack**  
 **'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back**

I walked out the door with Wendy on my back laughing. I walked down the familiar streets I remember from when I was 8.

 _ **I'm talking pedicure on our toes toes**_  
 _ **Trying on all our clothes clothes**_  
 _ **Boys blowin' up our phones phones**_

I put Wendy down and we started dancing. First we pointed to our toes, then pointed to our clothes, and lastly, we pulled out our phones and took selfies.

 _ **Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's**_  
 _ **Pullin' up to the parties**_  
 _ **Tryna get a little bit tipsy**_

 _ **Don't stop, make it pop**_  
 _ **DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
 **Tonight, Imma fight**  
 _'Til we see the sunlight_  
 _ **TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
 _ **But the party don't stop no**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_

 _ **Don't stop, make it pop**_  
 _ **DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
 _ **Tonight, Imma fight**_  
 _ **'Til we see the sunlight**_  
 _ **TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
 _ **But the party don't stop no**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_

 **Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**  
 **Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**  
 **Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**  
 **But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

 _I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk_  
 **Boys tryna touch my junk, junk**  
 _Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_  
 _ **Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out**_  
 _ **Or the police shut us down, down**_  
 _ **Police shut us down, down**_  
 _Po-po shut us -_ **(down)** _-man_

We stopped at a stop sign that was right across from the school and we were with some students.

 _ **Don't stop, make it pop**_  
 _ **DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
 _ **Tonight, Imma fight**_  
 _ **'Til we see the sunlight**_  
 _ **TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
 _ **But the party don't stop no**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_

They eventually joined in to sing with us.

 _ **Don't stop, make it pop**_  
 _ **DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
 _ **Tonight, Imma fight**_  
 _ **'Til we see the sunlight**_  
 _ **TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
 _ **But the party don't stop no**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Whoa-oh oh oh**_

 _DJ, You build me up_  
 _You break me down_  
 _My heart, it pounds_  
 _Yeah, you got me_  
 _With my hands up_  
 _You got me now_  
 _You got that sound_  
 _Yeah, you got me_

 _ **You build me up**_  
 _ **You break me down**_  
 _ **My heart, it pounds**_  
 _ **Yeah, you got me**_  
 _ **With my hands up**_  
 _ **Put your hands up**_  
 _ **Put your hands up**_

 **Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**

We were allowed to walk and when we did I walked a sassy walk into the school and ending with a pose: my left arm up, pointing to the sky, my hips jet out to the left and my right arm on my left bicep, over my head **.**

We stopped there and me and Wendy went to the principal's office. Since it was October 9th, we need our schedule. We walked up to the front desk and saw a woman with white hair and her bangs were pinned up. She was beautiful!

"Hi, I am Mira-Jane Strauss. You can call me Mira." She said with a brilliant smile.

"Hi, I'm Wendy!" Wendy smiled. I just looked at her and said," Sup, I'm Lucy. Where's the principal's office." No smile. Ever since Wendy came when I was 3, I was sort of forgotten. No matter what I did she had the special treatment. At age 8, I developed an attitude. So, in middle school, and my first 2 years of high school, I always got in trouble. I have been in many fights, I was really disrespectful, and I always played pranks. I Smile, yeah, but it's more of a sadistic smile. Like if I just smacked the shit outta someone, I smile/laugh. I guess it depends on the situation.

"Just that way." She pointed to a door. "Thank you!" Wendy said. I just walk away. Once we get there, I knock on the door and here a small "come in" and opened the door. The room had cream walls with 4 bookshelves. one wall with no bookshelf, had a desk with a small man, I assume the principal, and a computer. There was a lot of paper work on his desk as well as a mini-printer.

"How may I help you?" He said with a smile.

"We are here for our schedules." Wendy said politely. I look at his desk and saw some scissors and grabbed them.

"Okay, I will print them off." He immediately went to work and soon enough they were in Wendy's hands while I 'fixed' my skirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Some fixing." I said. I was cutting my skirt. It had rips at the end and a chain (I always brought with me). He looked surprised. I smirked and put the scissors in my back pack. and left, Wendy tailing behind me.

We got out of the office and she handed me my schedule. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and turned around. My eyes went wide.

"LEVY?"

"LU-CHAN!" She screamed. Levy had the same uniform as me (Except normal), she was about 5"0 tall, blue hair (that was held back with a orange headband), and pink lip gloss on. She was a childhood friend before I moved. We met at the park and became best friends. She already knew of my attitude, but didn't know it was this bad.

"I missed you!" We yelled and hugged each other. More like she jumped and wrapped her legs and arms around me. I hugged her back, nonetheless. After a couple of minutes we pulled back.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked excitedly.

"My parents died in a car wreck last year, so I inherited all and moved here with Wendy." I explained. She looked a little sad at my parents died but covered it with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry Lu-" I interrupted her.

"Don't be. It's okay. So can you show us our classes?" I asked and turned to Wendy. She smiled at Levy and hugged her. She then showed her our schedules.

 **NAME: MARVELL, WENDY**

 **GRADE: 9**

 **CLASSES:**

 **1ST- BIOLOGY (MR. HAPPY)**

 **2ND- GEOGRAPHY (MRS. CHARLES)**

 **3RD- HEALTH (MRS. PORLYUSICA)**

 **4TH- ART (MRS. ARIES)**

 **LUNCH**

 **5TH- P.E. (MR. ELFMAN)**

 **6TH- MATH (MR. TAURUS)**

Levy than showed Wendy her classes and dropped her off. I walked with her to make sure she was okay. It was only us and she was looking over my schedule.

 **NAME: HEARTFILIA, LUCY**

 **GRADE: 11**

 **CLASSES:**

 **1ST- MATH (MR. HUTSON)**

 **2ND- ART (MRS. EVERGREEN)**

 **3RD- P.E. (MRS. AQUARIUS)**

 **4TH- GEOGRAPHY (MRS. SHANNON)**

 **LUNCH**

 **5TH- ENGLISH (MR. SCROPIO)**

 **6TH- THEATRE (MRS. GEMI & MR. MINI)**

"Lu-chan you have all my classes. I have most of my classes with my friends. They would love you." She said. I smiled at her and followed her to her 1st period. She told me to stay outside until he calls me. I complied and waited. I heard him say:

"Class, we have a new student today please welcome Lucy Heartfillia." I walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Okay, this is going to be a good year, unless you fuck with me or my family/friends. You do that, you'll be in the hospital. Okay? Great." I started to head to a seat when I heard someone with black, rough hair, many piercings, and a LOT of muscles, say: "What could you possibly do?" with a chuckle.

I heard a course of 'oohs' and 'oos' go around I took out a book from my back pack and walked over to him with a smile. I tilted my head and said:

"THIS!" And hit him in the face with the book so hard he fell out his seat. Everyone froze wide-eyed. I walked to my seat and saw the kid next to me. He had pink... PINK HAIR?! Well, Levy has blue hair so... Speaking of which, Levy was next to that kid I hit. I think he's knocked out. I turned around and saw blood coming from his ear, mouth, nose, and he had a black eye. He was out cold while Levy helped him. I turned back to the kid with pink hair, onyx eyes, a white scarf, and a huge grin.

"Sup, I'm Natsu Dragneel." He said.

"Sup."

He smirked and winked at me. Before I could say anything he and someone else started laughing. I turned around and saw someone with out a shirt. He had raven hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." He said. I got up and slapped him in the face. I didn't hit him that hard, but he still fell on the ground hissing in pain.

"Put on a shirt dumbass" I said. Natsu laughed so hard he fell out his seat.

"MRS. HEARTFILIA GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" I heard Mr. Hutson yell. This is going to be a looooong school year.

* * *

 **DONE! It took 2 days, I was reeeeeeeeeeaaaaally busy. I hope you liked it. If I get a lot of reviews and stuff I'll keep going.**

 **R &R PLEASE!**


	2. Don't Wake Lucy!

**IIIIIII'MMMMMM BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK! Lol. Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't written sooner, I had cheer practice... A girl was dropped on my head... ANYWAY! I hope you like this chapter! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating... I know I'm a lazy ass, but right now my computer is in the shop... Okay you can enjoy!**

* * *

(LUCY'S P.O.V.)

After I left the classroom, I went towards the office. I reached for the office door to open it.

"Wait... Fuck this I'm not goin' to the office." I said. I turned and got an idea. I walked to the bathroom and pulled out a wig from my bag. Sometimes I carry one with me for on-the-spot pranks. I put it on. It was black and went to my shoulders. I put in green contacts and hid my uniform with an extra one I had. The last thing I did was put on glasses.

I took one last check and walked to the classroom. I knocked on the door. As I waited I put on a recorder on my jacket. As soon as I finished, He answered with a confused face. I cleared my throat and said:

"You are needed in the office and I was told to watch the class for you." I said with the most innocent smile I could.

"Aren't you a senior?" He asked. Crap!

"Yes, but you they couldn't get anyone else," I said.

He stepped out the door and walked off. I walked into the class and smirked. I went and erased his name off the bored and wrote Mrs. Lucy. Everyone was even re confused. I walked around the desk and took off my wig. Everyone was surprised.

"LUCY?!" I heard Levy yell. I started to take off my skirt, and I heard cat calls... really?! Levy ran to the front blushing and blocked me.

"Lu-Chan! What are you doing?!" She yelled. I looked across the room. Most of the boys were smirking/smiling. Natsu was one of them, Gajeel didn't care, and Gray was whistling.

"I have on another skirt..." I said with a 'duh' look. I took off the uniform and put it in my bag. I took out a mirror and took out the contacts, too.

"Okay, class.. This is Lucy 101.!" I said. I walked over to the door and locked it... Just in case.

"Rule number 1, Don't fuck with Lucy's friends or family. Rule number 2, Don't fuck with Lucy." I spoke in third person. Everyone was laughing. I got a tick mark on my forehead and yelled:

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone went silent.

"Rule #3, Don't wake me up.. Period... Ru-" Someone rose their hand. It was a guy with red-orange hair. He had on sunglasses and a smirk.

"You with the creepy smirk..." I said pointing at him.

"The names Loke, sweetheart, but you can call me your boyfriend." He smirked.

"Thought you had a question." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, what happens if we wake you up?" He asked

"Great question," I said." How about you be my volunteer." I said and walked over to the teacher's seat and acted like I was asleep.

"Okay." He said. I think he caught on to what I was doing and begun to shake me awake. I immediately got up and flipped him over the table. He was on the floor and I walked over to him and slapped the shit outta him. He moaned in pain.

I turned to the class.

"Anymore questions?" I asked with a smile.

Everyone shook their heads vigorously 'no'.

"Good. Now-" I heard the door knob jiggle.

"Oh shit" I whispered. I heard keys jiggling and grabbed my crap and went to the window.

"I wasn't here I said with a glare. As the door opened I jumped out the window. I heard multiple people gasp and yell 'LUCY'. I did a flip and landed on the ground softly. That was fun.. I stood up and walked back into the building. I pulled out my IPhone 6 and looked at the time. Class was almost over. I walked to the bathroom closes to my last class and waited. While I waited I saw fliers for random crap. I heard the bell ring and walked out to my class and saw Levy running to me.

"Lu-Chan!" Shit.

"Yes?" I asked innocently... Oh who am I kidding I'm not that innocent...

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Are you bleeding?! Why did you do-" I stopped her by slapping her lightly... but apparently I still slapped the shit put of her..

"I'm okay, and you're rambling lets go to our next class," I said. I looked past her and saw Pinky eyeing me up and down. I see a white-haired girl look at him, then follow his gaze to me and glare. I flip her off out of instinct.

"Okay let's go," She starts pulling me with her too our next class.

* * *

I walked into the art classroom with Levy and sat in the seat next to her. There was paint everywhere and.. those things you paint on.. whatever those are.

"Uh.. Lu-Chan that's-" Someone cute her off.

"You can't sit there." I looked up to see the girl flipped off earlier. I looked at her with the look that said 'so?' and slowly said," I don't give a fuck.." _ **(like in haunted housed XD)**_ She looked taken aback, but it went away quickly. She leaned into near my ear. Does she not know personal space?

"By the way, Natsu is mine!" She basically yelled in my ear. I was confused. Who's Natsu?

"Who?" I asked. Then it clicked," OOOHHH. Pinky. I don't know, he seems to have taken a liking to me." I said smirking. She was about to retort but the teacher came in and told her to sit down. She looks pissed. She walked over to a new seat, glaring at me. I yawned and put my head down and everything went dark.

* * *

"Hey wake up. HEY. HEY!" Who the fuck is trying to wake me up?! I open my eyes and saw someone with black hair shaking me awake. I looked up and the teacher was out of the room. Levy looked terrified. I stood up.

"Just who are you?" I asked looking into my backpack.

"I'm Justice, and you aren't suppose to sleep in class," She said with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh well obviously no one told you-"I pulled out rope,"-to never wake me up!" I pounced on her and punched her in the face. She started to cry and I flipped her on her stomach. I tied her hand and feet together with extra rope left. I walked over to the teachers desk and got some duct tape. I smirked and pulled the tape and cut it. I attached it to her mouth and dragged her to the closet in the back of the room with the left over rope. I opened the door and threw her in there. I closed the door and turned around to see a lot of people terrified.

"What?" I asked.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy yelled at me. What? She knows the rules.

"What? She woke me up." I said. She sighed and sat down. the teacher came in and looked around.

"Where's Justice?" She said. Just then the bell rang and everyone left for the next class.

* * *

Levy and I **_(Is that right?)_ ** walked to the girls' locker room to change. Since it's my first day, I had to borrow Levy's clothes. Mind you, Levy is, like, 4'9 and has no chest or ass. I'm 5'2 and all my weight is in my ass and boobs. The shirt was so small it was a crop-top and barley covered my chest. The short were so small, it put a stripper to shame. I pulled them as far down as possible and they were 3 inches above mid thigh. Basically my ass is all out. If I bend over there will be little to the imagination. Oh well.

We walk out and we go sit in the bleachers.

"Why aren't you running?" I asked.

"Cranberry," She said. Cranberry is code-name for 'The Time Of The Month'. I nod and looked at everyone else. There was barely anyone out. The few girls that were, were getting ready at the track. I guess they are running today.

"So why-" I was interrupted by whistles and cat calls. I turned to see the boys looking at me. I notice Pinky is one of them and an angry white-haired girl. Well life keeps getting better.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I'mma update more. BTW: I tweaked the 1st chapter, just towards the end. I change Lucy's Schedule a bit and Natsu's reactions. Love y'all!**


	3. Lunch Room Sing-A-Long

**I'm back by popular demand! -snobby face- -sigh- if only. Any way I put up chapter 2 yesterday and the views sky rocketed! Thank you for the reviews too! If you have any suggestions you can review or pm me! After this I get to go laser tagging :)! Did I happen to mention I'm a 14 year old sharp shooter? No? Well I am! :D I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

 ** _(LUCY'S P.O.V.)_  
**

"So Levy-Chan who was that bit- I mean girl from Art?" I asked. Before she could answer, I heard the P.E. coach blow his whistle.

"Heartfillia! Get down here!" I (reluctantly) got up and walked down to the track.

"Yeah?" I said, popping my gum.

"Just because you are new doesn't mean you get to sit out. I want you, Natsu, Jet, Angel, Lisanna, and Betty _**(? LOL)**_ to ace around the track." I nodded and went to the start and got in position. I looked at the others and noticed that the white-haired girl from art was there. Well now Imma try my best.

"Start!" I ran as fast as possible. I was already past everyone.

About 2 minutes later I was at the end. I turned around to see everyone almost at the half way point. I looked at coach and he had his jaw on the ground.

"H-How?" He asked.

"When we got in a car wreck, I saved my sister. We were in the middle of no-where so I had to run 20-miles ASAP with her on my back. What do you expect?" I said and walked past him. Everyone in the stands were stunned. Except Levy. I sat next to her and continued our conversation.

"Angel." So that's the bitch's name

"Lu-Chan I know that look, don't go to jail for murder. I know you'd drag me into it and I'd be next to you." She said. When me and Levy were little, I'd drag here into neighborhood fights. What? We were the perfect duo. The Angel and The Devil.

"Come on Levy-Chan, you know we kicked ass." I begged her. I know no-one can resist my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" She said and hugged me. Works like a charm.

"Okay, I have this fight against, like 4 guys and 3 girls. You in?" I said with a smirk.

"Lu-Chan it's been a while since I've fought." She was worried.

"I know, but we will be fine. It's on Saturday." I said.

"Fine. Dress like the usual?" The usual is, like, her dressing like an angel and me the devil.

"Yup. I-" I was interrupt by someone putting their hand on my shoulder. I immediately gabbed their hand and flipped them and twisted their arm.

"AHH!" They screamed.

"Lu-Chan." Levy just gave me a look that said 'Seriously?'.

"What he scared me," I said. I released him and it was Pinky.

"Well damn. I was just gonna ask you on a date." He said. I started laughing so hard. Levy did the same. I looked up and saw the look in his eye.

"Oh you're serious." I said whipping a tear from my eye.

"Yea."

"Umm... well no." I said.

"Why?"

"1) I don't know you. 2) You seem like a player. 3) You can't handle me." I said simply.

"Okay how about we get to know each other than. And I'm not a player! And I can handle you."

I look at Levy and she stands up.

"Lu-Chan this is Natsu. Natsu... You see these-" She grabs my boobs-" are mine. She is like my twin so if you want to date her you have to get past me." She glared at him.

"Fine Levy."

"Y'all know each other?" I ask.

"Remember that group of friends I have? He's on of them." Oh.. okay.

"I sit next to you in 1st period."

"Oh.. well just because you're cute doesn't mean I'll date you. I'm not a slut. Let's get to know each other first."

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded. We walked under the bleachers.

"Okay, look, you're great and all, but there's this girl I would really like to date. I just want to make her jealous, or whatever." He said. Wow, I wonder-

"Who is it?"

"Lisanna."

"I can teach you what to do. And let's make her jealous. I'm Lucy." I'm gonna admit. He's hot.

"I'm Natsu. Here's my number." He hands me a piece of paper. I whip out my phone and text his number and save it.

"Okay how about 20 questions since we are 'dating'." I suggest with air quotes.

"Okay. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink. Yours?"

"Red. Birthday?"

"July 8th. You?

"June 1st"

"That's ironic." I said.

"I know."

"What made you chose to date me?"

"Well.." He blushed... Well alright then.

"You're pretty and cute I thought she would get jealous." Let me get one thing straight.. I don't blush... EVER.

"Oh. Okay. Well we better go." I started to walk away but-

"Wait. What made you say, yes?"

I turned and looked at him.

"You're hot, and you needed help. All my friends get 1 free favor. Since you're friends with Levy I guess I'll help you."

I walked back to Levy and we walked to go get changed.

When we got in I started to do the cup song.

 **(Bold: Lucy)**

 _(Italics: Levy)_

 ** _(Bold Italics: Both)_**

 ** _(Bold/Italics/Underline: Everyone)_**

(Lucy is doing the beat)

I sat on the bench and did the beat.

 **I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**  
 **Two bottle whiskey for the way**  
 **And I sure would like some sweet company**  
 **And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?**

 **When I'm gone,**

Levy decided to join in.

 _when I'm gone_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me by my hair**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

Everyone decided to join in. Most were doing the beat and the rest were dancing in unison.

 _ **When I'm gone, when I'm gone**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me by my walk**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

They let Levy have her solo, but kept doing the beat. I changed into my uniform.

 _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
 _The one with the prettiest of views_  
 _It's got mountains, it's got rivers_  
 _It's got sights to give you shivers_  
 _But it sure would be prettier with you_

 _When I'm gone,_ **when I'm gone**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my walk_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

Everyone finished changing but as we were leaving we didn't stop. We walked out the locker room and into the hall. We did the beat on the lockers and some more people joined in.

 _ **When I'm gone, when I'm gone**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me by my hair**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**_  
 _ **You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

We got into the lunch room and everyone was doing it. We went and grabbed our Lunch and I followed her to her usual seat.

 _ **When I'm gone, when I'm gone**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me by my walk**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

Me and Levy sat down and waited for everyone else.

"That was fun," She said.

"Yeah. Where is everyone else?" I asked and started to eat.

"Lunch line." She said simply. 30 seconds later I started singing:

 **(Bold: Lucy)**

 _(Italics: Levy)_

 ** _(B.I.: Both)_**

 ** _(B.I.U.: Everyone else)_**

 **When tomorrow comes**  
 **I'll be on my own**  
 **Feeling frightened of**  
 **The things that I don't know**  
 **When tomorrow comes**  
 **Tomorrow _comes_**  
 _Tomorrow comes_

Levy decided to join me. It started to get quiet in the lunch room, but we don't care.

 _And though the road is long_  
 _I look up to the sky_  
 _And in the dark I found,_  
 _I lost hope that I won't fly_  
 _And I sing along, **I sing along**_  
 _ **And I sing along**_

 ** _I got all I need when I got you and I_**  
 ** _I look around me, and see a sweet life_**  
 ** _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_**  
 ** _You're getting me, getting me through the night_**  
 ** _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_**  
 ** _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_**  
 ** _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_**  
 ** _You're getting me, getting me through the night_**  
 **'Cause you're my flashlight** _(flashlight)_  
 _You're my flashlight_ **(flashlight)**  
 _ **You're my flashlight**_

 **I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top**  
 **I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop**  
 **'Cause you light the way**  
 **You light the way, you light the way**

I hit the high note and everyone got quiet. Me and Levy got on to the table and made a beat.

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I**_  
 _ **I look around me, and see a sweet life**_  
 _ **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me through the night**_  
 _ **Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes**_  
 _ **I can't lie, it's a sweet life**_  
 _ **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

We faced each other.

 **(Light** _light_ **light** _**you're my flashlight**_ , **light** , _light_ )  
 _ **Light light you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **Light light light light light**_ , _oh_  
 _(Light_ **light** _light you're my flashlight_ **, light,** _light)_  
 **You're my flash, oh**

We tuned away from each other as I hit the high note. The lights went out and we got our phone out and used the flash light. Many others did the same. We kept dancing and others did the beat.

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I**_  
 _ **I look around me, and see a sweet life**_  
 _ **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me through the night**_  
 _ **Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes**_  
 _ **I can't lie, it's a sweet life**_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 **(You're my flashlight)**  
 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

We were going to keep going, but the 'audience' started to sing. They made it better to be honest.

 ** _OOOH OH OOOH OH OH_**

 _ **OH OH OOOOHH OOH OH**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOH OH OOOOOH**_

We faced each other again.

 _'Cause you're my flashlight_  
 **'Cause you're my flashlight**  
 _You're my flashlight_

 **You're my flashlight**  
 _Light_ **light**  
 **You're my flashlight**  
 _Light_ **light ye-yeah**

 ** _You're my flashlight_**

* * *

 **Cups by... Not me It from Pitch Perfect**

 **Flashlight by Jessie J, in Pitch Perfect 2**

 **Okay I'm going to Laser tag! Review and P.M. please! I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chior!

**I'm back from fall break. It was good while it lasted. On Friday I went to a haunted house and my bff was my "date". She was so scared and I was like," Girl if you don't shut up I'm gonna elbow you in the face." She didn't stop tho. She drew attention to us, and dragged me with her when she ran... and ran into a pole... -sigh- ;-;. Well I hope you like this chappy. 'Cause I had to write it twice!... I hate this computer...Tell your friends! :D :D  
**

* * *

 ** _(LUCY'S P.O.V.)_  
**

Levy and I _**(A.N. ? Is that right?)**_ sat down just as 8 people came over. I recognized some of them.

"Hey, Levy! Who's this?" A white-hair girl said.

"This is Lucy Heartfillia. She was my childhood friend." Levy explained. I just looked at them.

"Hello, I'm Erza Scarlet," A red-head said properly.

"I'm Lisanna," The white-haired girl said.

"Gajeel Refox- wait! You're that chick that about broke my nose!" The guy I hit this mornin' piped up. I glared at him.

"But I didn't. But I will be more than happy to do it." I smirked. He glared at me and more people said their names.

"Jet," The guy from P.E. said.

"Cana Alberona." A girl woth brown hair slurred and took a drink of "water".

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu smiled.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," The other guy I hit this morning said.

"Juvia's name is Juvia," A girl with long blue hair said in 3rd person.

"Sup." I nodded to them. That's when I heard someone yell _'NEE-CHAN!'_. I recognized it was Wendy and stood up with Levy. We bolted and I heard the other close behind.

* * *

I ran to the complete opposite of this big ass school in under 1 minute... NEW RECORD! Okay, get serious Lucy! Levy and I rounded a corner to see Wendy all bruised up. There were 3 big guys standing over her. The biggest one kicked her and I advanced to him and punched his face. The others rounded the corner to see two of them grab my arms and hold me. Levy got Wendy and Erza ran to help me, but Levy held an arm out and said," Don't, you'll get hurt in the crossfire."

the biggest guy got up and punched me in the face 5 times. When he stopped I looked at him and he look really scared. I did a back flip and kicked him in his jugular. He fell down and was unconscious. The other guys were so surprised, they losened their grips. I yanked my arms out and ran a little infront of them. I turned around and ran towards them. They moved out the way, so I ran up the wall a bit and spun around. In mid-spin, I kicked one of the guys in the face. The last guy tried to tackle me, but I tripped him and he fell face first to the ground. I sat on his back, facing his legs, and bent them up. He began to cry for mercy, but I didn't stop. I was about to go further when I heard Wendy cough up blood. I looked at them and they look terrified. I looked at Wendy and she was barely conscious. I got of the guy and noticed he passed out from pain. I walked over to the biggest guy and punched him in the face. And again. And again. And again. I didn't stop until it looked like (And probably is) every bone in his face was broken. I got up and walked to everyone else and saw them back up slowly. Levy had out a timer and stopped it.

"2 minutes and 45 seconds Lu-Chan. You're losing you're touch." She smirked at me.

"W-W-Why a-a-are you're e-eyes t-two different c-c-colors?" Gray stuttered. I moved my head to look at him and they all moved back further. I looked at Levy and we sighed. By now Wendy was up, so I picked her up to take her to the nurse.

"Levy explain to them while I take Wendy to the nurse." She nodded and I walked off.

* * *

 _ **(NORMAL P.O.V.)**_

 _ **(TIME/PLACE SKIP: LUNCH ROOM. 10 MINUTES LEFT OF LUNCH)**_

Everyone sat down, still shaking. Levy sighed and started to tell them what was up with Lucy.

"Okay. Where do I start. Lucy's mom was Layla Heartfillia. She could use 100% of her brain. The government doesn't know. Only her family does. Since Layla almost never got angry to the point of using 100% no one knew. Lucy inherited the same thing, but since she gets mad.. well more like evil, often, she can use 20%. She doesn't know if she would be able to use the full 100%, but she can use 15%. When Lucy gets mad, there are many stages. At certain stages, she could kill people. I've seen it happen. The stages are:

1st: She smiles and tilts her head to the right.

2nd: She starts to glare and sound mad.

3rd: Her left eye turns black.

4th: Her right eye turns red.

5th: Her hair is ombre to where her roots and top half of her hair is black, and her bottom half is blonde.

6th: Her hair turns completely black.

7th: Her hair get longer _**(RIGHT NOW IT'S AT HER WAIST)**_

8th: Her teeth are sharp.

9th: She calls herself mama.

10th: She talks in 3rd person.

No one has ever seen or lived past stage 5, except me and Wendy. There is one more stage that I haven't seen, but she told me about it. The last stage that we know of it that she talks like a cave woman. She doesn't talk in complete sentences. Y'all just saw her go to stage 3. Her left eye was blacker than night." Levy explained it all. By the time she finished, Lucy was back with Wendy.

"It's kind of like a curse. Wendy doesn't have it." Lucy said. Wendy was up and had bandages all over her.

"It's okay, Lucy,: Natsu smiled," we won't treat you any different." Lucy felt her heart skip a beat. Wendy hugged her sister tightly.

"Thank you Nee-San," She said. Lucy smiled at her and hugged her back. The bell rang and everyone went to their next class.

* * *

 _ **(LUCY'S P.O.V)**_

Levy and I walked into class just as the late bell rang. The teacher took attendance, but before she could start her lesson the principal walked in.

"Hello, students. I need Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfillia to come with me, please! Bring you're stuff, too."

"We didn't do it!" We yelled simultaneously. Everyone laughed including the principal.

"No, no. You're not in trouble." He chuckled. We got our stuff and follow him out. He took us to a class room with some other kids including our group from lunch excluding Jet. I noticed some people from other schools were here.

"BRATS!" He yelled," This is a new class we are experimenting. It's choir. You're teacher's name is Mrs. Lyra! BE GOOD!"

"Aye, Mr. Makarov," They said together to the principal. I saw Wendy and I went and sat down next to her.

"Class," A young women said. I guess she's our teacher?," We have students from other schools please welcome:

Éclair Mitchell

Sting Eucliffe

Rouge Cheney

Hibiki Lates

Jackal Fawn

Meredy Thomas

& Ultear Milkovich **_(I was sooo proud of myself that I spelt her last name right after only looking at it once XD)_**

Dan Straight (My EX!)

Justin Farwood (Ex)

Arnold Knight (Ex. I tuned her a bit, but I knew she said some more of Levy and I's other ex's)

I saw Éclair and glared at her. She saw me and we both stood up.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed.

"Me? What are you doing here." She yelled. Everyone looked at us.

"I go to school here!"

"So do I now!" She threw a chair at me and I spin-kicked it to the wall where it broke. I ran and tackled her. I punched her in the face several times. I felt something tugging my so  
I elbowed it and continued to punch her.

"I.. thought... I.. told you.. to.. never come.. near.. me... AGAIN!" I said in between punches she punched me a couple times, too, but nothing compared to me. Soon enough the whole class was lifting me off of her to get me to stop. I kept holding her hair and swinging as she swiped at me, but coming no where close.

"Lu-Chan/Lucy!" My group of friends yelled. I finally let go and they put me in a seat. The teacher said," Okay someone come up here and sing while I take her to the nurse." No one went up there. I looked around and sighed. I stood up and walked up on stage. the teacher left while I thought of a song. I looked out over the crowd and smirk when I saw a really hot guy (I don't know his name she never pointed out who was who) and started some upbeat music with no lyrics. So I started to sing some lyrics off the top of my head.

 _(Lucy- Italics)_

 _I wanna get you by yourself_  
 _Yeah, have you to myself_  
 _I don't need nobody else_  
 _Don't want nobody else_  
 _He's special, I know_  
 _His smile, it glows_  
 _He's perfect, it shows_  
 _Let's go!_

I made eye contact with him and saw a certain pink-haired boy glare and growl out of the corner of my eye.

 _I've been starin' at ya_  
 _And I could do it all night_  
 _You're looking like an angel_  
 _With that kind of body needs a spotlight_

 _Ain't nobody know your name_  
 _But looking like you do could be famous_  
 _I could see us making ways_  
 _From the back of the club_  
 _To a bed in the shade_

I started to dance around. 1st I turned away from them, them looked over my shoulder and bent my knee and pointed my toe with my hands on my hips. I paused then shook my hips causing whistles to go around.

 _Now I don't know who you are_  
 _But you look like a star_  
 _And everybody here be thinkin'_  
 _Who's that boy?_  
 _Wanna take you home_  
 _And get you all alone_  
 _And everybody here is thinkin'_  
 _Who's that boy?_

I looked at Natsu, finally, and he glared. I winked at him and continued to dance.

 _Oh, he got me_  
 _No, I've never seen,_  
 _No one like him_  
 _Damn, he's everything_  
 _Girls, they want him_  
 _Guys, they wanna be_  
 _Who's that boy, who's that boy_

 _You could say that I'm distracted_  
 _But ah you got me so attracted_  
 _But boy I'll tell you what the fact is_  
 _Is no one else in this room_  
 _Looking like like you, you, do_

 _Ain't nobody know your name_  
 _But looking like you do could be famous_  
 _I could see us making way_  
 _From the back of the club_  
 _To a bed in the shade_

 _Now I don't know who you are_  
 _But you look like a star_  
 _And everybody here be thinkin'_  
 _Who's that boy?_  
 _Wanna take you home_  
 _And get you all alone_  
 _And everybody here is thinkin'_  
 _Who's that boy?_

 _Oh, he got me_  
 _No, I've never seen,_  
 _No one like him_  
 _Damn, he's everything_  
 _Girls, they want him_  
 _Guys, they wanna be_  
 _Who's that boy, who's that boy_

I shaded my eyes acting like I was blocking out the sun with one hand and lookin' over the crowd. I paused and during it, I spread my legs a bit and had my hand behind my back with the mic in my other hand.

 _Everybody in the club turn around sayin'_  
 _Who's that, who's that_

I pointed out to Jackal on the 1st 'who's that' and Natsu one the 2nd.  
 _Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me_  
 _Who's that, who's that_

 _I got my eyes on this boy_  
 _Can't get him off my mind_  
 _He's one of a kind_  
 _The cherry to my pie_  
 _I just wanna get him close_

I hugged myself.

 _Wanna make him mine_  
 _Come hold my hand and dance away the night_  
 _Give me the green light_  
 _Kiss my lips_

I pointed to my lips.

 _Who's that boy watching my hips?_

I turned to my side and put my hands on my hips.

 _I-I I wanna know who you are_

On every syllably I took a side-step with a pop towards them.

 _My name is Luce and you can be my star_

I continued a routine-ish dance.

 _I don't know who you are_  
 _But you look like a star_  
 _And everybody here be thinkin'_  
 _Who's that boy?_  
 _Wanna take you home_  
 _And get you all alone_  
 _And everybody here is thinkin'_  
 _Who's that boy?_

I swayed my hips.

 _Oh, he got me_  
 _No, I've never seen,_  
 _No one like him_  
 _Damn, he's everything_  
 _Girls, they want him_  
 _Guys, they wanna be_  
 _Who's that boy, who's that boy (Who's that boy, who's that boy?)_

 _(Tell me who's that, who's that-)_

I finished and everyone stood and clapped. I saw the teacher by the door and called Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy up.

"Yes, Lucy?" Erza looked confused.

"We're gonna sing a song." I whispered. I gave them each a sheet of music.

"None of us can hit those high notes." Levy looked nervous.

"I can," I winked and pushed them on stage. I pulled out 5 different color mics from my bag. I gave Erza a white one, Levy a red, Wendy a green, Juvia a blue, and kept a gold one for me. I put the music on.

 **(LUCY-BOLD)**

 _ **(ERZA- BOLD ITALICS)**_

 _(LEVY- ITALICS)_

 _(JUVIA- UNDERLINE ITALICS)_

 **(WENDY- BOLD UNDERLINE)**

 _ **(ALL- BOLD, ITALICS, UNDERLINE)**_

We stood in a group pose.

 ** _If you could take my pulse right now_**  
 ** _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_**  
 ** _If you could feel my heart beat now_**  
 ** _It would hit you like a sledgehammer_**

I realized no one would take the first solo so I did. I walked out of our group pose and started to dance.

 **I don't admit it**  
 **I play it cool**  
 **But every minute**  
 **That I'm with you**

I stepped back in line and stood in the pose. Levy stepped up and started to dance and sing.

 _I feel the fever and I won't lie_  
 _I break a sweat_  
 _My body's telling_  
 _All the secrets I ain't told you yet_

The group started to dance as a whole.

I struggle to contain **(whoa oh)**  
The love that's in my veins _**(oh oh)**_  
And how it circulates _(oh oh)_

I went to my bag and literally pulled out a sledgehammer. Almost everyone gave me a look that said 'What The Fuck'.

 _ **If you could take my pulse right now**_  
 _ **It would feel just like a sledgehammer**_  
 _ **If you could feel my heart beat now**_

I walked over to the window in the classroom and hit it with the sledge hammer right on beat.  
 _ **It would hit you like a sledgehammer**_

I dropped the sledgehammer and walked to the group and started to dance in unison with them.

 ** _You're taken over the beat of my body_**  
 ** _You just don't let up, don't let up_**  
 ** _You're taken over the beat of my body_**  
 ** _But you lift me up, lift me up_**  
 ** _If you take my pulse right now_**  
 ** _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_**

Wendy decided to step up and sing. I'M SO PROUD!

 **So close together**  
 **So far apart**  
 **You're turning me on**  
 **And my fire's waitin' for your spark**

 _ **I struggle to contain**_ _(whoa oh)_  
 _ **The love that's in my veins** (oh oh)_  
 _ **And how it circulates**_ **(oh oh)**

 ** _If you could take my pulse right now_**  
 ** _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_**  
 ** _If you could feel my heart beat now_**  
 ** _It would hit you like a sledgehammer_**

 ** _You're taken over the beat of my body_**  
 ** _You just don't let up, don't let up_**  
 ** _You're taken over the beat of my body_**  
 ** _But you lift me up, lift me up_**  
 ** _If you take my pulse right now_**  
 ** _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_**

Erza stepped up to sing when the slow part came.

 ** _The truth is out_**  
 ** _No stopping now_**  
 ** _I'm getting closer_**  
 ** _I've had enough_**  
 ** _Undress my love_**  
 ** _I'm coming over_**

Juvia stepped out, but I knew she was nervous and wouldn't hit the high note. I stepped up with her for the second part.

 _If you take my pulse right now_  
 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer, oh_  
 **And if you take my pulse right now**  
 **It would feel just like a sledgehammer, hammer, oh**

 **If you take my pulse**

 **I held the high note while the rest sang. Everyone was surprised by my voice.**

 _ **If you could take my pulse right now**_

I joined in.

 _ **It would feel just like a sledgehammer**_ **(Oh oh oooh)**  
 _ **If you could feel my heart beat now**_  
 _ **It would hit you like a sledgehammer**_

 _ **You're taken over the beat of my body**_  
 _ **You just don't let up, don't let up**_  
 _ **You're taken over the beat of my body**_  
 _ **But you lift me up, lift me up**_  
 _ **If you take my pulse right now**_  
 ** _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_**

We ended in a pose and everyone cheered so loudly, I think Canada heard. The teacher stood up and walked over to us.

"Everyone but Lucy sit." She looked at me suspiciously. Everyone obeyed and she pulled a chair on stage to sit in.

"Lucy, I want you to hit the highest not you can." She stated. I hit a very high note- higher than I just did. It wasn't my highest, but, hey, you get what you get and you don't throw a fit. Everyone looked surprised and every glass in the room broke. The teacher looked at me knowingly. I sighed and hit the highest note I could and I heard every glass within radius break. I smirked and left after the bell rang.

* * *

 **HI! Tell me what you think about the whole Lucy-15% thing. Did I go overboard? Was cool? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed! Wanna know how stupid I am?... I thought I posted this chappy... YESTERDAY! ugh -falls anime style-**

 **Lucy: When will you start bringing us out after the story? -smacks gum loudly-**

 **Britt: When you stop SMACKING THAT LOUD ASS GUM!**

 **Natsu: Can we play a game?**

 **Erza: Cake is love, Cake is life!**

 **Gray: -strips-**

 **Juvia: -swoons-**

 **Britt: -argues with Lucy-**

 **Lucy: -argues with Britt-**

 **Mira: -sighs-**

 **Wendy: U-uh.. g-g-guys..**

 **Cana: For fuck's sake.. SHUT THE HELL UP**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Cana: Lets play Truth or Dare Britt explain the rules.**

 **Britt: Okay, whoever's turn it is will draw something from this box -pulls out box from nowhere- and whoever it belongs to, will be asked Truth or Dare. Also here's a surprise! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

 **-Drum rolls-** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Drum rolls-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lucy: GET ON WITH IT!**

 **Britt: Fine! From SaberTooth we have The Twin Dragon Slayers! And we have Crime Sociere (How the hell do I spell it?) and some more people will be here later! I'll start! -grabs something from the box-pulls out scarf-**

 **Natsu: MINE! -clings to like Happy to fish-**

 **Britt: Truth od Dare?**

 **Natsu: Dare! -smirks-**

 **Britt: I dare you eat Erza's cake.**

 **Natsu: -smirk falls- B-B-B-B-But I don't wanna die!**

 **Erza: -doesn't even pay attention-**

 **Britt: -demonic voice- DO IT!**

 **Natsu: And I'm going to go eat the cake..**

 **Natsu runs to Erza, steals the cake and swallows it whole.**

 **Erza: Natsu...**

 **Natsu: I REGRET NOTHING EXCEPT FOR EVERYTHING!**

 **Everyone sweatdrops.**

 **Natsu: -pulls out a picture of Jellal with a kiss mark on it-**

 **Erza: T-T-That's... not mine?**

 **Natsu: Truth or dare?**

 **Erza: Dare.**

 **Natsu: Dare you not to kill me.**

 **Erza: Fine -takes picture-.**

 **Erza: -pulls out pan- Mira?**

 **Lucy: That's mine!**

 **Erza: Why?**

 **Lucy: Cause I'm an epic fighter in the art of pan. Plus, have you ever heard of cooking? Sheesh.**

 **Everyone: -sweatdrops-**

 **Erza: Truth or Dare?**

 **Lucy: Truth.**

 **Erza: What do you think of Natsu? Use 10 words.**

 **Lucy: Sweet, stupid, cute, hot, idiot, rude, idiot, fighter, dragon-obsessed, idiot, oh and an idiot.**

 **Natsu: HEY! You used 'idiot' -counts on fingers-... uh.. 8 times?**

 **Gray: It was 4 you flame-idiot!**

 **Britt: Tell me some ideas for dares and truths please!**

 **Sting: HEY! YOU FORGOT US!**

 **Britt: Hush, child! -smacks with fly swatter-**

 **Sting: Yes mom!**

 **Britt: I'm 14!**

 **Sting: And? -runs-**

 **Britt: GET BACK HERE! -chases-**

 **Wendy: Bye!**


	5. Play Try-Outs

**I'm so so so so sorry guys! I was over at my dad's house this weekend, my computer is still in the shop, I was kicked in the face at cheer practice, almost broke my arm, and was getting attacked by a demon child that's in 3rd grade that looks like a la-la-loopsy malfunction with yarn for hair! -sigh- now that I'm done ranting... Here's the chappy! (Also, I may have accidentally drank alcohol because my dad had a party and didn't label a picture of stuff that looked like juice...)  
**

* * *

 **(LUCY'S P.O.V.)**

I walked into class with Levy and Natsu. I sat down and immediately went to sleep.

 _~Dream/flashback/Memory~_

 _I was 8 again. Wendy was about 3. I heard my father call me to the library._

 _"LUCY!"_

 _"Coming Father!"_

 _I ran up 2 flights of stairs and down a hallway. I could hear him because he has this alarm system that allows you to speak into the speaker and you can hear it all over the house or just in one room. I got to the big oak door and hesitantly opened it. I came in and stood in front of my father. I didn't bother to bow- I never did._

 _"Lucy, what did I tell you about bowing to me?" He asked in an overly calm voice._

 _"To bow to you." I said simply. I already knew what was going to happen._

 _"Then do it!" He yelled. I stood there, not even scared._

 _"You're so stupid. Wendy is far better than you. You don't deserve to be on this earth," He stood up," You're only purpose is to marry a business associate, be the whore you are, and bring a baby into the world so that he can be the successor." He took off his belt and started to beat me mercilessly._

 _This happened all the time. No one knew about it. He hit me in my face. He never did that._

 _"Shit," He pulled me up by my hair," If anyone asks, you were hit by a ball," He hit me again. And again. And again. And finally stopped hitting me because he knew I wasn't going to cry. I looked over to see him taking off his pants. I hear the garage door close. I taste blood. I feel numb. I smell whiskey._

 _"This should teach you." He flipped my over on my back and tore off my skirt. He still had on boxers, but that didn't make a difference. He never went as far as rape. He pulled off my underwear and that's when I got my second wind._

 _Since he was in between my legs I wrapped them around him and yanked him up and over my head. He hit his head on the ground and I flipped so I was on top of him. I punched him in the face and jumped off of him. I ran to my room and tried to close the door but he was in the way. I opened it, and when he stumbled, I kicked him in the shin. He fell out and I closed and locked the door._

 _I went to work, setting up a trap. my mom should be back in 10 minutes. I tie string to the door, set up some props I found, and hid in the bathroom with a knife I always have under my bed. Right before I left for the bathroom, though, I put on pants and underwear. As soon as I lock the door, I hear him break into my room. I can hear my trap working, and soon enough, I hear him fall to the ground. I open the door and see him unconscious.  
I debated rather to kill him, but I hear mom coming in and decide to make it look like he went to sleep. I pull him to his room, Take off his shoes, and carefully put him in the bed, not with out a few punches, though. I quickly close the door and run to my room to pick up the mess. I hear mom and Wendy come in just as I'm done cleaning. I turn around to see my father. He slapped me and kicked me a few times before going to greet them. I get up and-_

 _~End Of Flashback/Dream/Memory!~_

 _ **RIIIING~~**_

I woke up and noticed Levy and Natsu waiting for me. I grab my stuff and follow them to my next class.

* * *

It's theatre class and I guess their having a play because we are helping set up.

"Class," Mrs. Gemi said," We still need 1 main character. We need a Mal **(A/N From Disney's Descendants)** and if you would like to try out just tell me."

"Lu-chan~~" Levy called," I triple dog dare you to try out for the play and the cheer squad." She said.

I glare at her because she knows I won't back down from a challenge. But the cheer squad?! Where did that come from?

"Fine. Mrs. Gemi! I'll try out!" I called. Everyone looked at me. I thenhear someone else call "Me too!" It's that girl from art class. What's her name? Amber? Ashley? Apricot? I don't know..

"Okay Angel you can go 1st and the Lucy you can," Mr. Mini said. Everyone sat down in the theatre seats as Angel went on.

"Okay sing 'If only' please. The music sheet is up there if needed."

Angel cleared her voice and they started the music.

 _(Angel- italics)_

 _A million thoughts in my head_  
 _Should I let my heart keep listening_  
 _'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_  
 _Nothing lost but something missing_

She sucks. Like- And elephant is better.

 _I can't decide_  
 _What's wrong, what's right_  
 _Which way should I go?_

She didn't hit the high note and now she is for getting the words..

 _If only I knew what my arm was telling me_  
 _So know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a la la?_  
 _Ah oh, yeah_  
 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _Ah oh, if only_  
 _If only_

 _Every step, every sword,_  
 _With every something I am falling in_  
 _To something old, something brave_  
 _To someone I, I have always been-_

"Okay that's... good. Next!" Angel scoffs and I walk on stage.

"You ready?" I nod and clear my throat as they start the music. I didn't need the music.

 **(LUCY- BOLD)**

 **A million thoughts in my head**  
 **Should I let my heart keep listening**  
 **'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line**  
 **Nothing lost but something missing**

I started off really well I think.

 **I can't decide**  
 **What's wrong, what's right**  
 **Which way should I go?**

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
 **Don't know what I'm feeling**  
 **Is this just a dream?**  
 **Ah oh, yeah**  
 **If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
 **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
 **Ah oh, if only**  
 **If only**

I start to walk down the stage, but I keep singing. I sway my hips to the beat.

 **Every step, every word,**  
 **With every hour I am falling in**

I get to Natsu and act as if I fainting and sit on his lap and have my head on Levy's.  
 **To something new, something brave**  
 **To someone I, I have never been**

I get up and dance a bit as I walk up to the stage.

 **I can't decide**  
 **What's wrong, what's right**  
 **Which way should I go?**

I throw my arm's in the air as I hit the high note.

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
 **Don't know what I'm feeling**  
 **Is this just a dream?**  
 **Ah oh, yeah**  
 **If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
 **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
 **Ah oh, if only**  
 **Yeah**

I make it look like the next part is true. I do a spiral with my fingers next to my head.

 **Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen**  
 **Yeah**  
 **Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?**

I pointed to Natsu then to myself. Then, I look down when I sang "Run out"

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**  
 **Don't know what I'm feeling**  
 **Is this just a dream?**  
 **Ah oh...**

I sat on the edge of the stage and continued to sing.

 **If only I could read the signs in front of me**  
 **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**  
 **Ah oh...**

 **If only, yeah _[3x]_**

 **If only**  
 **If only**

I ended the song and everyone but Angel cheered. She looks so familiar. They announce that I get the part, hand me a script, and We get back to work.

"Good job Lu-Chan!" Levy yelled with a Natsu not so far behind.

"Thanks! Let's get to work." I said.

"Oh, Lu, can you go up there and fit the lights?" She pointed to a few lights that were about 20 feet up. I see a scissor lift and use it to go up and climb onto a platform that is connected to the light. As I'm up the I see the scissor lift going back down, but no on hitting the button. I think nothing of it and start to fix the wires. I hear Levy telling me what to do then out of no where I here a loud creak. I stand still.

"What was that?!" Levy yelled. I look around but soon the platform part I was standing on collapsed... Oh shit..

"LeeeeVVVYYYYY!" I yell softly then louder by the second. I didn't get far because my right leg gets wrapped around a hanging wire while I'm 19 feet up...

"Lu-Chan/Lucy!" I hear people yell. I struggle with no avail. I'm just glad that my skirt isn't showing my panties.

"Help!" I say without a scared voice. I see people at the scissor lift, but it looks broken.

"Hold on Lucy!" Natsu yells.

"To what?!" I asked sarcastically. I see the wire starting to break.

"Uh-oh." I said.

"Lu-chan!" I look down to see Natsu and Levy under me while other people ran to get a nurse or principal. after a few minutes I see Mr. Makarov, Mira, and Mrs. Porlyusika rushing in.

"Hold on Lucy!" Gramps yells. The blood starts rushing to my head and I decide to do something risky. I lean up, take out a knife (Don't ask) and cut the wire. Time seems to slow down. I hear people panicking, screaming, and crying. I do a few flips and just when I'm about to hit the ground, warm arms circle around me. I look to see Natsu caught me. He looks reluctant, but he puts me down. As soon as my feet hit the ground, Levy tackled me in a hug. I land awkwardly and I feel pain in my wrist. The nurse prys a crying Levy off of me and looks me over.

"Okay, you're ankle look bruised, but You're wrist is broken thanks to you're little friends." She says. Levy cried harder at that. I get up and walk over to her.

"Come on, Lets get me to the doctor." I wrap my arm around her and she hugs me. As we are leaving I see Natsu trailing behind me.

"I'm coming too!" He said.

"Why?"

"Because... um..." He starts blushing as we get to the parking lot.

"Okay.. well Levy isn't capable of driving-"

"Hey!"

"- So you're driving." He nods and we get in the car.

* * *

 **Britt: Hi! Let's continue our game!**

 **Lucy: I'll go! -pulls out Lector-**

 **Sting: Lector! -hugs- You kidnapped him?!**

 **Lucy: No, I _cat_ napped him..**

 **Sting: Same thing!**

 **Lucy: Nope!**

 **Sting: Yes!**

 **Lucy: No!**

 **Sting: Yes!**

 **Lucy: No!**

 **Sting: Y-**

 **Britt: Shut it!**

 **Lucy: T or D**

 **Sting: What's that?**

 **Everyone: -sweatdrops-**

 **Lucy: It means Truth or Dare, dumbie.**

 **Sting: Dare**

 **Lucy: -whispers-**

 **Sting: -blushes- L-Lu-Lucy.. I-I l-love you -leans into Lucy-**

 **Everyone: -gasps-**

 **Natsu: -pushes sting away- -sits in between them- -hugs Lucy- NO WAY!**

 **Lucy: Why Natsu?**

 **Natsu: Uh. b-b-because.. I-**

 **Britt: Well that's it for today!**

 **Lucy: Hey!**

 **Gray: Please review!**

 **Natsu: I wasn't done-**

 **Levy: Bye!**


	6. AN & Game For The Readers Reviewers

**HEY! This was originally suppose to be a chapter, but because Im stupid and deleted it all 3 times... It's going to be an A/N. I would appreciate it if you read this!**

 _ **My Schedule For November**_

 **I'm going to start to give you guys what my week looks like during the month**

 **ON EVERY 3RD WEDNESDAY I HAVE TO GO TO THE SCHOOL BOARD FOR A MEETING BECAUSE I'M THE CHOOSEN ONE AND I'M THE RULER OF BAD BITCHICA (twaimz -youtuber)!**

 **Monday** **\- Cheer Practice/ Track**

 **Tuesday** **\- Cheer Practice**

 **Wednesday** **\- Play Practice/ Track**

 **Thursday** **\- Cheer Practice CCE (Gymnastics place/ We work on tumbling and stunts)**

 **Friday** **\- Play Practice  
**

 _ **MY SPECIAL THANKS CORNER**_

 **I should have done this to start with. At the end of this FanFic (-crys-) I will do this again.**

 **To My Story Alert's:**

 **104688**

 **Aky Evans**

 **Animefreak4evr**

 **Asuna-Sohma**

 **BluWildcat**

 **Circus Monster 2002**

 **ErzaScarlet10901**

 **Kawaii-Turtles**

 **Lucy Goddess of the Stars**

 **NekoJellyBean**

 **PuddyKatz**

 **RaventheDarknessWolfSlayer**

 **SolarVix**

 **TheAthenian**

 **The Goode Chameleon**

 **Thenextnexus**

 **Zaphod Scotsman**

 **blackorwhitewolf**

 **coolkfc10**

 **dragonloverpower**

 **firequeen101**

 **kerrylove melody-wolf44**

 **mysticmuse31**

 **oxXSilverTomboyXxo**

 **.goalie**

 **winter snow14**

 **yanderecat25**

 **To The People Who Favorited This Story:**

 **Animefreak4evr**

 **Asuna-Sohma**

 **Circus Monster 2002**

 **CookieMonster707**

 **Invisman**

 **Kawaii-Turtles**

 **Lucy Goddess of the Stars**

 **NekoJellyBean**

 **PuddyKatz**

 **RaventheDarknessWolfSlayer**

 **SolarVix**

 **The Goode Chameleon**

 **Virgoisummonthee**

 **Yuakani**

 **Zaphod Scotsman**

 **blackorwhitewolf**

 **hananodoku**

 **oxXSilverTomboyXxo**

 **rachel1206**

 **.goalie**

 **winter snow14**

 **yanderecat25**

 **To My Reviewers:**

 _ **PuddyKatz**_

 _ **Animefreak4evr**_

 _ **Kawaii-Turtles**_

 _ **NekoJellyBean**_

 _ **AND ALL THE GEUSTS**_

 **To The People Who Favorited Me:**

 _ **tifnguyen104**_

 _ **yanderecat25**_

 _ **AnimeLovi'nFreakForever**_

 _ **Circus Monster 2002**_

 _ **CookieMonster707**_

 _ **Love-FanFiction13**_

 _ **PuddyKatz**_

 _ **.goalie**_

 _ **TheWhiteWolf14**_

 **And Finally To The People Who Put Me On Author Alert:**

 _ **yandere25**_

 _ **Virgoisummonthee**_

 _ **AnimeLovi'nFreakForever**_

 _ **TheWhitWolf14**_

 _ **.goalie**_

 _ **PuddyKatz**_

 _ **Lady Anime Cat**_

 _ **Circus Monster 2002**_

 _ **CookieMonster707**_

 _ **Love-Fanfiction13**_

 _ **FallingStar5027**_

 _ **I'M SOOOOOO SORRY IF I SPELLED YOUR USERNAME WRONG!**_

 _ **GAME:**_

 **I am going to ask questions/ do riddles about Fairy Tail and the 1st 4 people who answer correctly get to be in the Truth or Dare with the other casts. I will also pick 2 reviewers to pick some truths or dares.**

 **RULES:**

 **1) Do not review the answer until the next chapter is up!**

 **2) P.M. me you're answer**

 **3) The 2 reviewers I pick that pick some Truths or Dares will sometimes be handpicked, other times It will be random. If I hand pick it, It will likely be a reviewer that is in other categories or reviews a lot.**

 **4) DO NOT GOOGLE THE ANSWER! I KNOW ALL~!..**

 **5) HAVE FUN!**

 **Once again Thank you EVERYONE who even read this! I will rpost the game/ game rules to the next chapter for those who didn't read this A/N**

 **Feel free to add me as a friend!**

 **(*-*)  
\ ****| /**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Trip To The Hospital!

**Hey everyone! I need some song ideas. And thanks for the reviews on my other fics! I finally got the energy to type this! And OMG today I almost got in a fight.. with a guy.. -sigh- PM if you wanna know about it! BTW: It will be Lucy's P.O.V. unless it says otherwise.  
**

 **CAUTION! SLIGHT SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. THIS SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN LIGHTLY. I DO NOT SUPPORT IT. IF YOU NEED TO, YOU CAN TALK TO ME!**

* * *

We walked into the hospital and everyone ran to us. Well, more to Levy. Man these people really made her wimpy..

"Ma'am, what's wrong? GET THE STRETCHER!" While someone was getting the stretcher, Levy manager to stammer:

"I-I.. I HURT LU-CHAN!" She wailed a bit more. People came to me and welcomed me. I'm sort of known here. I may have moved away, but I still have connections. They took me to a room and started to work on my wrist. Natsu and Levy waited outside.

About 2 hours later, I came out with a hot pink cast and some pain-pills (Which I don't need).

"Hey, Lucy will you perform again?" And that's how I have connections. I use to sing here all the time. My dad owned this hospital and I sang to the patients.

"I don't know... Natsu, Levy. What do you think?" I smirked as they nodded and followed me to the hospital cafeteria. Everyone started to clap as I entered. They really love me!

"What are you gonna sing, Luce?" Natsu said. My heart started to beat faster. REALLY HEART?! I get up on a table and I took out my gold microphone. I plug in my phone for the music and turn on my mic.

"Any requests?" Many hands shot up. I call on a random person.

"Marilyn Monroe!" She said on of my songs and I could tell she worked here when I used to sing here.

"Okay!" I put on the music and get ready to sing.

 _(Lucy- Italics)_

I started with my hand on my hip and making facial expressions.

 _I can be selfish_

 _Yeah, so impatient_

 _Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe_

 _I'm insecure, yeah, I make mistakes_

 _Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road_

I smoothly moved my shoulders form side to side with my hand on my knees. Then I i slid to the left the right.

 _I can get low, I can get low_

 _Don't know which way is up_

 _Yeah, I can get high, I can get high_

 _Like I could never come down_

I started to dance around with everyone singing along.

 _Call it a curse_

 _Or just call me blessed_

 _If you can't handle my worst_

 _You ain't getting my best_

 _Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?_

 _Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt_

I looked at Natsu (And Levy) and smiled. He started to blush and Levy smirked.

 _It's like all the good things_

 _They fall apart like…_

 _Like Marilyn Monroe_

I turned back around and sat on the table with my legs dangling off.

 _Truth is we mess up_

 _'Til we get it right_

 _I don't want to end up losing my soul_

 _I can get low, I can get low_

 _Don't know which way is up_

 _Yeah, I can get high, I can get high_

 _Like I could never come down_

I got up and started to dance around with the crowd

 _Call it a curse_

 _Or just call me blessed_

 _If you can't handle my worst_

 _You ain't getting my best_

 _Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?_

 _Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt_

I pointed myself, my face had a (Fake) sad expression.

 _Take me or leave me_

 _I'll never be perfect_

 _Believe me I'm worth it_

 _So take me or leave me_

 _(So take me or leave me)_

 _So take me or leave me_

 _(So take me or leave me)_

 _Call it a curse or just call_

 _Me blessed if you can't handle_

 _My worst you ain't getting my best_

 _Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt felt, felt?_

 _Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt_

 _Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt?_

 _must be how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt_

I ended the song and smiled widely. I looked and saw my favorite doctor from years ago. She curled her fingers telling me to follow her. I handed a (not mine) mic to Natsu and left.

We went to a vacant room and closed the door.

"How are you doing Lucy?" She had Brown hair, glasses, and was in uniform. Her name was Bridgett.

"I'm fine. He's dead and I have Wendy." I said. She was the only one who knew of my problem. She also knows about my other problem.

"How about the protection problem?" The protection problem. That's what I think of my self as. Protection for Wendy. As soon as she finds someone who I can trust to take care of her and she doesn't need me anymore, I'm going to kill myself. I don't care if it's the cowards way out of not. That's all I'm good for.

"Not a problem. It's what I am." I said. She sighed as she knew she wouldn't win.

"Hey, we're having a talent show to raise money for kids who've been abused, are in orphanages, etc. You should sign up. Only people who have been in a situation like that can be in it. And It's viewed world-wide!" Bridgett smiled happily. She handed me a paper and I signed my name. I saw 2 other people on it. I guess not many people are forward about it.

"When is it?" I ask.

"It's Friday at 8." Today is Wednesday.

"Okay. I'll be there." We continue to chat for a few minutes.

* * *

 _ **(MEANWHILE.. NATSU'S P.O.V)**_

As Lucy handed me the mic I watched her walk. She's really beautiful. WAIT! NO! I like Lucy.. DAMN IT! I mean Lis-ucy.. Shit. I just met her, yet I'm really attracted to her. I don't even know. She is really pretty. No.. She's gorgeous. But So is Lisanna. Yet, I feel like it fits Lucy more than it does Lisanna. Plus, Lucy is bad ass! I think I may (do) have a little crush on her. Maybe it will blow over. I get up on the table and put on my music.

"Hey, I'm going to sing a song I want to sing for my-maybe- future girlfriend. Can y'all tell me what you think?" I said into the mic. everyone clapped and I started the song.

 **(Natsu- Bold)**

 **What would I do without your smart mouth?**  
 **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**  
 **You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**  
 **What's going on in that beautiful mind**  
 **I'm on your magical mystery ride**  
 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

I started to think of Lucy. Somehow it felt right. But is it too soon? She might feel the same! Or not.. it might be lov- like! Like at 1st sight..  
 **My head's under water**  
 **But I'm breathing fine**  
 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

She really is crazy. -mental sigh- But I like her for it! She's a weirdo.  
 **'Cause all of me**  
 **Loves all of you**  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 **All your perfect imperfections**  
 **Give your all to me**  
 **I'll give my all to you**  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 **Even when I lose I'm winning**  
 **'Cause I give you all of me**  
 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

I started more for Lucy and less for Lis. Now that I think of it, I don't remember feeling like this for her. My hart never sped up. I never blushed. I never felt this way before.  
 **How many times do I have to tell you**  
 **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**  
 **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**  
 **You're my downfall, you're my muse**  
 **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**  
 **I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

 **My head's under water**  
 **But I'm breathing fine**  
 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**  
 **Loves all of you**  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 **All your perfect imperfections**  
 **Give your all to me**  
 **I'll give my all to you**  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 **Even when I lose I'm winning**  
 **'Cause I give you all of me**  
 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **Give me all of you**  
 **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**  
 **Risking it all, though it's hard**

 **'Cause all of me**  
 **Loves all of you**  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 **All your perfect imperfections**  
 **Give your all to me**  
 **I'll give my all to you**  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 **Even when I lose I'm winning**  
 **'Cause I give you all of me**  
 **And you give me all of you**

 **I give you all of me**  
 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

As everyone clapped, I cam to the conclusion: I like Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry It's short. And I have the riddle:**

 **I may not be a dragon slayer**

 **but I am as powerful as them**

 **I may not be in Fairy Tail**

 **But i help them**

 **I put them to sleep when I come**

 **And wake them up as I go**

 **Who am I?**

 **Remember! 1 answer per person and don't post the answer.. Read the last chappy for rules! Review please and I don't own anything!**


	8. Night At Lucy's House Part 1

**I'M SOO SORRY MINNA :'(! I WAS GONNA UPDATE! I PROMISE! (I just got lazy) So i finally got energy to actually get on today and I started to cry on how much people reviewed and PMed me! I thnak you ALL who participated and reviewed -HAPPY DANCE- (My mom just looked at me like 'WTF' -_-) Anyway! I'm getting a new laptop for Christmas so I'll update faster! I promise! And now I'll update 2 chappies! Also! I chose 2 people to be in the T or D segment! I'll just wait for them to reply to put them in. Oh yeah! Exams (ugh) are in 2 weeks so from the 13-17 don't expect an update.. I would also like an editor! If anyone wants the position, message me and I'll do interviews!  
**

* * *

 _ **(LUCY'S P.O.V.)**_

We left the hospital after we talked and I got in the car. I started to drive while Natsu was in the back asleep and Levy on her IPhone 6 s looking at instagram. I looked at her and asked," Want to spend the night?" I smirked. She practically threw her phone and screamed," YES! OH MY GOD LU-CHAN YES!" I laughed and turned onto the main road.

"Natsu?" I asked.

No answer.

"Natsu~?" I asked drawing out the 'u'.

No answer.

"Natsu!" I half-heartily yelled.

No answer. By this time I was so mad I pulled the hell over, jerking everything in the car. Levy screamed and when I looked at her... she was upside-down... Not gonna ask how just going to go with the logic that a unicorn did it. I opened the dor and got out. I slammed it shut and opened Natsu's door to see him peacefully sleeping. Aww he's so cute... Really Lucy -_-. -Mentally slaps self-. He likes Lisanna and I'm not a homewrecker.. Okay I was sometimes, but I'm still a virgin so i'm not counting it.

 _Well I did break up a lot of couples for revenge._ A voice said. I think it's my consince? coinident? conshell? Whatever the hell the thing that tells you not to do 'this' or 'that' in your head.

 **Wasn't my fault.** I said. **She started it.**

 _Still ruined it._

 **She shouldn't have kissed my boyfriend before she got her own.**

 _Yeah, but when she got one, they were the 'it' couple. They were on the calendar._

 **She kissed my boyfriend.**

 _And you kissed her's._

 **Hey! She's lucky I didn't break her face!**

 _I'm done with you! -slams door on the way out-_

"Lu-Chan you okay?" I hear Levy call me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I called you 3 times and you've been staring at Natsu~~" She smirked at me. I glared at her and rolled my eyes. I unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed him by the ear. I literally dragged him out of the car, onto the road, and about 15 feet away and back. He's been screaming since I pulled his ear..

"I'M SO SORRY! Please don't kill me!" He screamed. I let him go and he ran as fast as possible back to the car. He slammed the door shut and locked his door when I started to walk near it.

I got in the car and started it up.

"I was trying ask what was your address." I said nonchalantly. He glared at me, but when I glared back he quickly answered.

"2247 Dragon Lane."

"Okay." I started to drive to his house.

* * *

About 30 minutes later we were there. I let him out and started to drive to my house. Which just happens to be next door. I pull into the driveway and got out with Levy. We unlocked the door to see Wendy watching T.V.

"Hey Wendy!" Levy and I yelled.

Wendy ran up to me and hugged me.

"I missed you Lucy-nee! Are you okay," she asked. I nodded and sat down on the sofa.

"Levy's spending the night. What do y'all wanna do?" I asked. They looked at each other and I knew it wouldn't be good. I sighed and said," I'll call Erza. You call Juvia." I knew she wanted to play Truth or Dare. I called Erza while she called Juvia and they were, surprisingly, living across the street. They came in in their pj's and I went to go get changed. I undressed and put on a white tank top and grey sweatpants. I'm sexy...DAMN. I went downstairs and everyone was in their pj's. We sat in a circle and got ready to play.

"I'll start," Erza said." Levy Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She smirked.

"Fine, I dare you to tell me the truth." We sweatdroped."Do you like Gajeel."

"Yes." She said with a straight face.

"Truth or dare Lu-Chan?"

"Dare." Levy and I went to the extreme with dares all the time.

"I dare you to throw this smoke bomb," She held out a smoke bomb," into Natsu's room." They gasped and I smirked.

"Dare accepted!" What am I getting myself into?

* * *

 **Britt: I'm back and I'm alive!**

 **Lucy: Ew, why?**

 **Britt: -glares-**

 **Sting: Anyway. What were you saying Natsu?**

 **Natsu: NOTHING!**

 **Sting: Whatever. -pulls out Laptop-**

 **Perseus (perseus2760): Mine! -takes- Are you okay? -cradles laptop-.**

 **Sting: Dude.. It's just a toy.**

 **Perseus: MY toy!**

 **Sting: -sighs- T or D**

 **Perseus: Dare**

 **Sting: I dare you to arm wrestle me!**

 **Perseus: Doesn't matter I'd win anyway!**

 **Sting: Nu-uh.**

 **Perseus: Uh-huh!**

 **Sting: No!**

 **Perseus: Yes!**

 **Lucy: JUST DO IT!**

 **Britt: Nike.**

 **Sting: -arm wrestles-**

 **Perseus: -loses-**

 **Sting: I win!**

 **Perseus: I want a rematch!**

 **Sting: No!**

 **Perseus: Whatever. I'm still smarter than you. -pulles out staff-**

 **Angel (mysticmuse31): Mine! -smiles-**

 **Perseus: T or d?**

 **Angel: Dare**

 **Perseus: I dare you to... kiss me!**

 **Angel: Okay. -kisses cheek-**

 **Perseus: Not what i meant.**

 **Angel: You didn't say where!**

 **Perseus: You know what I meant!**

 **Angel: DON'T YELL AT ME! -SMACKS-**

 **Perseus: -flys across guild-**

 **Angel: -calms down- -eats chocolate-**

 **Levy:... Well that's.. All for today!**

 **Lucy: Here's the riddle: I'm in the guild fairy Tail**

 **I fight all the time**

 **And I make Lucy lose rent money**

 **Who am i?**

 **Erza: Please Review!**

 **Wendy: And share!**

 **Lucy: Get back here Gray!**

 **Gray: I DIDN'T MEAN TO GROPE YOU -flails arms and runs-**

 **Lucy: YOU SHALL DIE!**

 **Levy: Bye! Pray for Gray!**


	9. Night At Lucy's Part 2

**Okay guy's let me get 1 thing straight. As I've told you I'm 14 and I'm obviously not Taylor Swift or any part of 5th Harmony, so I don't own these songs. And for the ones that pmed me (You know who you are) If you don't like the fan fic.. Why are you reading it? Bye felicia! Any way! So I was looking at my email and...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y'all freaking blew up my email.. I'm talking about getting Fav's, PM's, Reviews, everything. Thanks so much! -squeals- -sounds like a dying horse-**

* * *

 _ **(LUCY'S P.O.V.)**_

I ran through the house, up the stairs, into a room, and did a front flip out of a 2 story window as I heard the police come through the door. I landed in to a front roll and stood up. Levy looked at me and smirked. We ran to the fence in the way back of the backyard. I expertly climbed over it. As Levy was coming over, the cops came into the back yard. It was dark so they barely noticed us, but I knew they would in approximately 20 seconds. Levy got stuck on the fence so I climbed over to unhook her belt loop. As she went over, the cops were 15 feet from me and the fence was 10 feet high. I jumped up and started to climb it as 3 officers reached for me. I jumped off and we ran into the woods, leaving the police in the back yard. We ran the length of the street we were on and went over a street, diving between houses. The streets were crawling with cops at the point. We ran down to my house and went through the back yard. The police were hot on our trail. I opened the back door and we went through to see the guys in the living room, with Erza and Juvia, watching the news. We were on the news. There were shots of me leaping from the window, my waist-length hair looking like a cape, of us climbing the fence, and many more. The guys, Erza, and Juvia looked at us shocked. Levy and I smiled as we heard the police beating on the door.

"POLICE. OPEN UP!"

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!" They yelled. I opened my mouth to explain, but the police came in and slammed me and Levy against the wall. they put the handcuffs on us and led us out.

"See you guys tomorrow!" We yelled and laughed.

Confused?

Let me start from where we left off.

* * *

"Okay I'll do it!" I smirked. I grabbed the smoke bomb and took out a lighter. Erza and Juvia decided not to go so it was only me and Levy. We went into my backyard and went around the pool. After we climbed the fence, I got a text from an unknown number.

 _Unknown number_

 _Lucy, it's Erza. Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal are over at Natsu's house. Good luck. ;)_

I saved her number and texted back a thanks. I cuffed my hands and Levy jumped in. After a pump to be prepared, I launched her up and she landed on his balcony. I was to short (by 8 inches -_-) so I climbed up the gutter, walked on the roof, and jumped onto the balcony. I saw the guys in there. We were still in out pj's, except we had put on bunny slippers. We could've easily been seen. I lite the bomb, opened the door, and threw it in. As soon as I threw it, smoke came out to block us. One of the guys screamed like a little girl. Levy and I heard footsteps so we got down. Levy, by safely sliding down. Me, by jumping off. I front rolled and stood up. We ran and climbed the fence. As soon as we climbed over we ran into my house and locked the door. We saw Erza and Juvia looking at us worriedly.

"You actually did it!?" Erza yelled.

"Yup. And their on their way." As if on cue, the door opened, revealing 4 pissed off (hot) guys.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"You did it!" Natsu came over to me pointing at me.

"Did what?"

"You know what!"

"What ever do you mean?" I asked with a pouty face. His face got a little pink and he turn away.

"We have to spend the night. The smoke is too much." Gray said with a shade of pink on his face.

"Gray-Sama!" Oh, jeez, Juvia.

"Okay, you can stay." I said as Levy and I settled on the couch. I grabbed my computer and logged in.

"Oh Lu-Chan guess what!" She yelled excitedly. I giggled and asked what.

"The school is having a famous modeling producer come and recruit about 5 girls to model for them. They can be big!" She squealed. I'm confused. What did this have to do with me?

"And?"

"We should try out!" She stood up, making me stand, too.

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're pretty, have model features, and your boobs are huge as hell so why not?" I saw Gray and Natsu blush and turn away. I agreed to try out with them. I got a text from an old rival of mine about 30 seconds later.

 _Michelle Bitch :(_

 _Com me bitch._

I showed it to Levy and she nodded. I texted her back saying: **Come* at* Learn to spell slut.** We went upstairs to change. I put on a black crop-top, black half jacket that was as long as the crop top, black leggings, and black ankle boots. I left my hair down and put on a black hat. Levy had the same look, except she had on sneakers and no hat. We quickly went down stairs.

"We'll be right back," I said and went out my house. I know Michelle's house wasn't far. In fact, it's over a street. She just doesn't go to school. Levy and I walked up the street, over 1, and down the street to her house. We saw her, a girl, and 3 guys. Levy and I walked up to them.

"Look what the cat dragged in," She said as she got up from her spot on the porch and walked over to us with her ugly ass posy.

"You talking shit," Levy asked as she stepped up. We were only 2 feet from each other now.

"At least my daddy loves me," she smirked. Levy's eyes widened and she looked at me. I kept a straight face, knowing she'd go there.

I then proceeded to beat her ass.

I grabbed her hair and brought her head down to my knee. She came back up with a broken nose and everyone else jumped in. I kicked Michelle in the face and she fell backwards. A guy about 6'6 came behind me and grabbed my arm. He but it behind my back, but before he could raise it, I leaned back, stepped forward, turned, and elbowed him in the face. I wrapped my arm around his 2 arms. I kicked him in his stomach 3 times and then punched him in the face, then let him go. Someone came up behind me, and I roundhouse kicked them in the face. I looked at Levy and she did a flip over someone and kicked them in the back of the head. They fell unconscious. Michelle got up and pulled me by my hair to the ground. When she tried to attack me, I brought my knees together and flipped her over me. I wrapped my legs around on of her arms and her head and started to punch her continuously. I stopped when I heard," Freeze!"

"Shit," I muttered and let her go. Levy and I ran to Michelle's house (Luckily, the door was unlocked), and ran throughout her house. We saw the police coming through the door.

* * *

 **Britt: That was a lot of work.**

 **Lucy: But you put it off for 4 days.**

 **Britt: I didn't ask you!**

 **Lucy: Well I was telling you.**

 **Britt: ANYWAY! Next.**

 **Angel: -pulls out Lunch box. T or D Dren Daviez.**

 **Dren Daviez (Natisb): How did you know it was mine?**

 **Angel: Because the chocolate gave me inhuman powers..**

 **Dren: -snorts- yeah, okay. And I'm a unicorn**

 **Angel: -puts horn on his head- that's for being rude.**

 **Dren: -takes chocolate- That's for being annoying.**

 **Angel: CHOCOLATE! -tackles-**

 **Dren: I think she's addicted to chocolate.**

 **Angel: -eats chocolate- Anyway. T or D.**

 **Dren: Dare.**

 **Angel: I dare you to prick Lucy with a tack. -smirks-**

 **Dren: ... That's stupid.**

 **Angel: JUST DO IT!**

 **Natsu: Nike!**

 **Dren: -takes tack- -pricks Lucy-**

 **Lucy: And then I was- WHAT THE HELL! -tackles Dren-**

 **Dren: Oh shit!**

 **Britt: Well while he's dying (Dren: NO ONE'S GONNA HELP ME?!), We'll move on to the credits.**

 **Wendy: Thank you all for reading!**

 **Levy: Brittany didn't make a riddle because she's lazy as fuck! (Britt: Hey!)**

 **Lucy: And she should've posted sooner, but she was too busy being ugly (Britt: I resent that!)**

 **Natsu: She's not ugly.**

 **Britt: Thanks Natsu!**

 **Natsu: -mutters: Not as pretty as Lucy-**

 **Britt: Y'all are so mean!**

 **Erza: Stop complaining.**

 **Britt: Bite me.**

 **Erza: What? -glares-**

 **Britt: I said-**

 **Sting: That's all guys! Bye!**


	10. AN

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, I HAVE MID-TERMS TO STUDY FOR, SO I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL PROBABLY SATURDAY THE 19TH.**

 **I'm sorry guys. I'm not gonna live after them probably. This is mental abuse I swear.**

 **Anyway! I love you guys so much! See ya!**


	11. The Car Accident

**I'm back! -waits for applause-... *cricket* *cricket* Damn. Anyway. I passed 4 of my exams. I didn't get 2 of them back, and I didn't take an exam in freshman focus. And I had no insperation. Now I do that Natsib said that he'd put Gray in charge.. -shudders- so I thought this would be you're Christmas present! Yay! I know I'm like... what 4 days late? But I love y'all, i couldn't end it! So i hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

 ** _(Lucy P.O.V.)_  
**

"Left!" I turn to my left, holding up a sign and he takes my picture. We were getting let out because someone bailed us. A.k.a they got tired of my sassiness... Is that a word? I've said it all my life so I'm saying yes.

"Right!" I turn right and wait for the snap. I hand him the sign and wait for Levy to finish. I look over to the computer and see everything that they have on us pulled up. I quickly walk over there and start erasing everything. By the time Levy's done I'm back in my spot.

"Alright y'all can go." He says as he get on the computer. I quickly drag Levy out of the holding cell area. I look towards the door to see Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

"Lucy whatever-your-middle-name-is Heartfilla!" Natsu yells as he runs towards me. My heart sped up a bit, too.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why the hell did you get arrested?" He's right in my face now. If I was a _normal_ teenage girl, I'd be blushing.

"Nice to know you know my middle name." I say changing the subject. We start walking out to the car and I see Jellal in the driver's seat.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Well I had to teach a bitch a lesson." I say nonchalantly.

"You can't teach," Natsu says and everyone sweatdrops.

"Uh-huh. I can. I have a degree." I say as we climb into the car. I'm in the far back with Natsu and Gray; Levy, Wendy, and Gajeel are in the middle row; Erza and Jellal are in the front.

"In what?" Gray asks.

"In bad-bitchery," I say with a face that says 'Question me. Go on. I dare you.'

Obviously _Natsu_ didn't get the message.

" No you didn't," He smirks.

"Yes I do. I'm fluent in the language," I brag a bit. He smirks and asks," Prove it."

"Io iso bado bitcho." I say.

"That's not even a- okay it is!" I cut him of my taking out a pocket knife I found under the seat and pointing it at him. I wasn't going to do anything... Maybe.

"Jellal? why do you have a pocket knife in your car?" I asked.

He gets a little nervous. He looks back at us and in the split second I see a car driving towards us. Erza is either asleep or.. asleep, so I jump into the middle row (I forgot my seatbelt) and block them (Wendy and Levy) from getting hit. I see Erza asleep with a book on her face. As soon as I'm up there, they hit us and I do my best to block the glass from hitting everyone. I get most of it in my left forearm, my shoulders, and in my leg. I fly forward and out the windshield. I brace myself for impact as I hit the turf. The glass digs deeper into my skin and I slide across the road and pick up more debris and glass as it digs into my skin. Everything goes blurry. I can smell gasoline burning. I hear cries. They sound familiar. I feel myself being shaken, but I lie there unmoving and unblinking. I can't tell if my eyes are closed or not.

"Lucy?" Natsu? The voice was deep and full of worry. I finally get enough energy to talk, but my vision is getting darker.

"Nat-su?" My voice is strangled a bit.

"Lucy stay with me. The ambulance is on its way!" I hear more shouting and more shaking. My vision is going black.

"Take care of Wendy." I say

I didn't hear anything else because everything went black.

* * *

 **Cliffy! Don't you just love me? I got a computer, so I can update more often!**


	12. Sorry Guys : It's A Short Cliffy Chappy

**I'm baaaaack! -sigh- I'm freakin' terrible. I made a joke about drinking Champaign, and now I'm drinking that fake sparkling stuff and my Grandparents (Nana and Poppy) are all like "Champaaaaaign. You want some Champaaaaaign?" In a high pitched voice and I swear I'm about to bring out the holy water. My Brother is in on it too and I'm about to choke one of these people. Anyway. I got my exams back I got a 74 in Biology. My mom's like "YOU GOT A 74?!" And me being my smart-ass self said," Hey it's not an F so you need to calm down." ... I died that day. I was watching and doing a smokey eye tutorial and then halfway through I said fuck it and started to do this so I hope your happy that I look like a clown and an orangutan and a jelly fish and a 3 way.. Hope your happy. Btw I'm on wattpad now! I'm QueenLucyH I don't even know why, I just liked that name. But anyway there ya go!  
**

* * *

 ** _(NORMAL P.O.V.)_  
**

The car crash landed upside-down into a ditch. Groans went all around. "Is everyone okay?!" Erza asked. Many nodded in reply with a few groans due to headaches. Sirens could be heard all around. A fireman called Levy being the smart ass runner up to Lucy said," Yeah! We just got in a car wreck and ended up upside down in a ditch and we are _totally_ fine!"

Officers rushed down and used the jaws of life to open the doors. Everyone crawled out looking at the scene.

Glass was everywhere. Traffic was lined up for miles around. There was blood on the street and the smell of gasoline burning. Cops were everywhere.

"My car!" Jellal yelled as everyone sweat-dropped.

"Where's Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked a officer.

"Blonde hair, around 5'2 and wearing black?" He asked **(Shit I just rubbed my eye. Now my make up is all over my face)**. Everyone nodded. He pointed to a girl being lifted onto a gurney bleeding rapidly.

"LUCY-NEE/LU-CHAN/BUNNY-GIRL/LUCY!" Everyone yelled. They ran up to the ambulance as the paramedic was closing the door.

"Only one is allowed in." He informed. Levy went into the van.

"She is in critical condition you should rush to the hospital." He said as he closed the door. They turned to the police officers to ask for a ride.

"Sure We'll take you." Everyone hoped into 3 different police cars and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

They arrived and ran to the front desk where a nurse was on the phone.

"Lahondro I told you to shut the eff up!" She said in a Spanish accent.

"Excus-" Erza was cut off.

"Shh," The lady shushed. Everyone backed up and waited for Erza to blow. She reached across the counter and hit a button to end the call.

"Punta!" The lady called her **(Means bitch)**

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where is Lucy Heartfillia?"

The lady put on a sympathetic face and gave her the room number. They rush up the stairs and down the hall. Soon enough they spotted Levy bawling her eyes out.

"What's wrong. Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked in a worried tone.

"S-She might not m-make it!" She cried harder. 5 minutes later a doctor stepped out of a room and called,"Heartfillia?" Everyone stood up. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

"That's u-us," Erza stuttered. Everyone was nervous on what had happened. Is she dead? **(Roll credits)**

"I'm so sorry, but Ms. heartflilia is-"

* * *

 **Cliffy :) MUAHAHA! Love ya! If you watch youtube, Twaimz followed me and I'm so happy! Sorry had to say that!**


	13. Chapter 13

Considering **I got a lot of death threats to hurry up and update... Here I am! I would've updated sooner, but I'm sick...-cough- Also I got a root canal. It hurt like HELL!**

 **YOU WON'T BELEIVE WHAT HAPPENED!**

 **SOME BITCH STOLE MY PHONE AND TOOK OFF MY LIFE PROOF CASE AND LEFT IT BEHIND! AND SHE TEXTED MY MOM ACTING AS ME!**

 **She is going to get a broken nose from another crazy bitch (me) if she breaks it -_-**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :) So sorry!  
**

* * *

 ** _(NORMAL P.O.V.)_  
**

"She is in a comatose state," The nurse said." She is barely in a stable state. You can see her, but one person at a time." She finished. Everyone followed her to Lucy's door. The nurse left and everyone stared at the door.

"Who goes first?" Erza asked. Wendy stepped up and raised her hand. "I'll go." Everyone moved back and sat down in the chairs that were there. Wendy opened the door to see a white room with uncomfortable looking chairs pushed against the walls. She walked up to one and dragged it to the bed. She sat down in the chair and took in the sight in front of her.

Lucy was wrapped in a lot of bandages. Some had blood seeping through them. She looked like a mess. She had bruises all over her exposed skin.

Wendy gasped and started to cry.

"Lucy-nee. If you can hear me, I want you to listen. I love you so much. I remember when we were little and you would stop the mean bigger kids from teasing me? I'll still need you no matter what Lucy-nee. I love you. I can't lose you. I already lost mommy and dad. I know what he did to you. I know what he did and it was so wrong. I was looking threw your diary after the move and I read it. I'm so sorry Lucy! That shouldn't have happened to you. That shouldn't have happen to anyone! But you were strong through it and I admire you for it." Wendy said. She started to sob on to Lucy's bed.

"Lucy-Nee!" She cried out. Her heart was breaking. There was a knock and Natsu walked in.

"Hey Wendy. Why don't you get something to eat," He offered a sad smile." It's been 20 minutes." _'Time flew by'_ Wendy thought.

"I'm not hungry." As if on cue her stomach growled. She smiled shyly and left the room to go eat. Natsu took Wendy's spot.

"Hey Lucy. I know we haven't known each other long. But is it too soon to say I like you? You don't have to like me back, but I just thought that you should know. You know... if you can hear me.." He held her hand and looked at the machines. One was hooked up to see her heartbeat. There were needles to give her blood, water, and other vitals. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. A tear ran down his cheek as he rubbed his thumb on her hand. He bit his lip to keep from crying harder.

A knock was at the door. A nurse with a red curly afro-ish hair style walked in. She looked oddly familiar.

"I just came to check on the patient." She walked over to Lucy and completely blocked Natsu from seeing what she was doing. That's when he heard the most terrible sound.

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-  
_

"LUCY" Natsu jumped up and tried to shake her. He didn't notice doctors come in until he was shoved out.

* * *

 _WITH NATSU.._

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Erza yelled out.

"Shi at-ined" He muttered in sadness. Tears slipped down his face.

"What?" Levy asked uncertainly.

"She... flat-lined," He said hesitantly.

Levy started to cry, "NO!" and bawled. Wendy fainted, but cried in her state. A doctor came out and cleared his throat.

"We are so sorry to tell you.. Lucy Heartfillia has passed." He said hesitantly

They cried even more. Their hearts broke. Even Gajeel shed a tear. It just shows that everyone can be a family.. No matter how long they've known each other.

 _IN THE ROOM.._

Everyonie was working to see the problem. The nurse told everyone to stop. She 'checked the pulse' and smirked. She quickly hid it and announce the verdict.

"She's dead," She said in a fake sad voice. Everyone looked shocked and started to file out. As soon as everyone was out, She ripped off the wig and let her long white hair flow down her back. she wiped off the non-needed makeup and turned to Lucy.

"Remember me?" She smiled a fake smile.

"I remember you. You not only got me kicked out of karate, you broke my nose, and stole my future husband, Natsu from me." She stepped up to the bed and leaned over to Lucy's face.

"It's going to be so much fun to watch you go in the ground." She faked a frown.

"It was fun to mess with you, but It was years ago. Your little sister will join you later, don't worry," She smirked. She smacked Lucy across the face in one swift motion.

"That felt good. I don't know about you though. I hope you hear and remember me." She walked to the door and opened it. She turned only to say 2 words:

"I'm Angel"

* * *

 **I love you! Don't kill me! ANYWAY! I'm out of school currently, and I will be updating soon! I love yall!**

 **Lucy: When can we play t or d?**

 **Britt: Its getting old.**

 **Lucy: How about I dare you.**

 **Britt: Okay..**

 **Natsu: I gotta see this!**

 **Erza: I agree!**

 **Gray: Oh shit..**

 **Sting: Here we go.**

 **Britt: What is it?**

 **Lucy: I dare you to punch someone as hard as possible.**

 **Britt: WHERE'S THE BITCH THAT STOLE MY PHONE?!**

 **Lucy: Idk.. Use this dummy -hands dummy-**

 **Britt: -punches- -breaks off fake nose-**

 **Gray: Well Damn..**

 **Lucy: Ok then.**

 **Natsu: What the hell?!**

 **Wendy: That's all folks!**

 **Lucy: What is this? Looney Tunes?**

 **Levy: Be nice!**

 **Rogue: Review!**

 **Lucy: Fuck you.**

 **Britt: Love y'all!**

 **Levy: Fuck you too hoe.**

 **Natsu: Bye!**


	14. The Funeral

**Okay, I was planning to update sooner, but I didn't have a mouse, and this thing wouldn't work without it. Also I was grounded for having an 'F' -_-. I can't wait for the fight scene, but it's not in this chappy :) sorry (Not sorry.) Love y'all! And there will be a song :) Without further ado... is that how you spell it? okay anyway here ya go!  
**

* * *

 _ **NARRATION..**_

 _It has been a week since Lucy's alleged death. The funeral is all planed out and the guests are upset. I know what you're thinking.. "How did no one figure out she's alive at the hospital?" She was left uncared for in a room with other dead people. She had enough food and water due to the overdose from the machine. She's not dead, but no one knows.. yet..._

 ** _(LUCY'S P.O.V. (YOU'RE WELCOME))_**

I opened my eyes to see a green field of grass. It looked as if it was cut perfectly everyday. I stood up to figure out where I was. I turned around to see a huge building and walked into it. There was a small lady with glasses at the front desk.

"Where am I?" I asked her. She looked up and said," In the in between." I'm confused..

"What?"

"See, honey," She interlaced her fingers and talked to me like you would a 4 year old asking where babies came from," when you go into a coma, you come here and decide rather or not you wanna live."

"Well, damn! No need for the voice. I'm not 4!" I said. She sighed and said, "You can talk to your guardian angel." She handed me the room number and a map. I started to follow it and soon came across a room with a pink door. I opened it to see... Kevin Hart?

"Ummm Kevin Hart?" I'm even more confused.

"There's my little Lucy Heart!" He hugged me. It's sad I'm shorter than him...

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm asleep on earth, so I came here because I sensed you're danger." He smiled.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah.."

"Anyway... What happened to me?" I asked. I walked over and sat in a chair in front of his desk. He walked over and sat on the desk.

"A car wreck. I have it on tape." He dug through a drawer and pulled out a tap. Out of no where a computer popped onto the desk and the video started to play.

By the end of it I was beyond surprised. Damn I'm good.

"So what now?"

"Well, this little heifer named Angel is trying to kill you, so you can either die or go back to Earth and beat her ass." He said in a ghetto girl's voice. I laughed and said, " Okay, I'll go."

"Oh, it wasn't a choice. You're going." He chuckled and snapped his fingers. Everything went black.

* * *

 _"May she forever rest in peace.."_

 _"Lucy-nee!"_

 _"Lu-Chan"_

I heard so many cries. I opened my eyes and saw a closed casket. I see sun rays seeping through. S _igh_. I was hoping just to sit up like Frankenstein..

I kicked the casket open and it flew off the hinges. I sit up and stretch and yawn. There were so many gasps. I turn around and get out of the casket.

"What's up?" I say nonchalantly. I was immediately covered in arms and tears. Ugh. Emotions. I hug them all back and was bombarded with questions. I waved them off and walked up to a microphone.

"'Sup Fam?" I said. They laughed and cheered. I looked at Wendy and she tossed me my phone. Why she brought it? I don't know..

I plugged into a speaker and started to play music. The whole school was here. Damn. I saw Angel and she looked angry and shocked. I smirked.

 _LUCY (ITALICS)_

 _You used to make my heart pound_

 _Just the thought of you_

 _You used to be a cold wind_

 _Always blowing through_

I started to pump my knees to the beat as I. Many people started to clap to the beat.

 _But I won't take it anymore_

 _That's not what I came here for_

I held the note and waited for a slight pause. The sun went down (I just noticed) and the wind picked up. I'm glad they put me in a flow-y dress. I was pale pink and the actual dress stopped mid-thigh, but the flow-y part thing went to my knees.

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back from the dead_

 _Got you runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

 _Don't you come around_

 _I'm fearless I'm fearless_

I smirk at Angel's face. Everyone was dancing all around me except her.

 _I got the upper hand now_

 _And you're losin' ground_

 _You never had to fight back_

 _Never lost a round_

 _You see the gloves are coming off_

 _Tell me when you've had enough, yeah_

A random guy came up to me and I flipped onto his shoulder and sat on it. He carried me as I sand

 _Ready for a showdown_

 _And we're face to face_

 _I think I'll rearrange it_

 _Put you into place_

 _You don't get the best of me_

 _Check it, you're afraid of me_

He put me down in front of Angel and I put my hand on my hip.

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back, back from the dead_

 _Got you runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

I sang and danced. I walked up to her and flipped my hair in her face.

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

 _Don't you come around_

 _I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

 _I'm fearless_

 _You used to make my heart pound_

 _Just the thought of you_

 _But now you're in the background_

 _What you gonna do?_

 _Sound off if you hear this_

 _We're feelin' fearless!_

 _We're feelin' fearless!_

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back, back from the dead_

 _Got you runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

 _Don't you come around_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back, back from the dead_

 _I'm fearless_

 _Got you runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

 _Don't you come around_

 _I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

I smirked as the song ended. Everyone cheered and she stomped off. The gang ran up to me in a group hug as people start to leave.

"I thought you were dead!" Many of them said. I smiled and hugged them back.

"I heard everything you guys said," I said looking at Natsu. He blushed and everyone watched.

"We'll let you talk," they said and walked off.

We stood there awkwardly as I waited for him to say something.

"Well?" I said.

"Oh, right. Wouldyoulikeotbemygirlfriend?" He said really fast as he blushed. I laughed and nodded. Next thing I knew, I was in the air being spun around. He kissed my cheek as I smiled. My phone vibrated and I checked it. Why I had my phone, I don't know. How it's not dead. I don't know either. Let's just go with the phone fairy.

I checked it as Natsu went to tell the others. It was an update saying that my performance was post-poned to tomorrow because I just woke up.

Damn. They knew that quickly.

"Let's go Lucy!" I heard Erza yell. I looked up and smiled.

I can't be happier.


End file.
